


Paper Nicktoons

by Duckapus



Series: Paper Nicktoons [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Nicktoons (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Rewrite, There is Much Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckapus/pseuds/Duckapus
Summary: A retelling of the original Paper Mario.When Bowser gets his claws on the wish-granting Star Rod, Mario needs all the help he can get. Thankfully, there's a group of heroes who don't seem to be doing anything important right now...





	Paper Nicktoons

_Today…_

 

_I’m going to tell you the story of “Star Spirits and Good Wishes.”_

 

_F_ _ar, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it’s been said that there’s a haven where Stars live. In this sanctuary of Star Haven there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, one of the Great Wands which have the power to grant all wishes. Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits worked in tandem with other mystical councils across the realms to watch over our peaceful worlds carefully… very carefully._

 

_And then one day…_

 

The elderly Koopa in a purple hat and matching robes, looking ever so out of place in Star Haven, peered out nervously from her hiding place.

 

Satisfied, she put her magic rod up to her beak, “The coast is clear, your Nastiness. Prepare for transport.”

 

_“Perfect. Everything’s ready on my end, Kammy. Fire away!”_

 

At her master’s bidding, Kammy shot a geometric bolt of Koopa magic at the ground nearby. The bolt exploded into a small mass of multicolored smoke, dissipating to reveal the King of the Koopas, Lord Bowser himself.

 

The mighty Dragon-koopa inhaled deeply, before declaring, “Ah, I love the smell of stardust in the morning! All right Kammy, let’s go get ourselves a super-weapon!”

 

“Mwehehe! As you command, my Lord!” the old witch cackled, and the duo of dastardly turtles strode towards the Star Temple (people in the Mushroom Kingdom’s world are really uncreative with names).

 

As they entered the great hall, Bowser grew suspicious, “Weird. A building this important holding such a powerful artifact, but not a guard in sight.”

 

“That’s because we only need one,” called a familiar voice, prompting the villains to turn around.

 

What they saw was a small yellow star with reddish-brown eyes and a distinctive brown bang drooping to the right. Kammy had no idea who this smug little sprite was, but Bowser would recognise that grim expression on any face.

 

“Er… hey, Geno! Long time no see, pal! Congrats on the promotion… this is a promotion right?”

 

“It is, thanks. So, how’s this going to play out, old friend?”

 

“...Can we skip the Mariachi Guy stand-off and go straight to the shootout?”

 

Geno responded by forming a replica of his old loaned doll body, gun arms at the ready.

 

“Thank you. _BOOK IT, GRANNY!_ ” the duo leaped to either side of the Star Guardian, narrowly avoiding being riddled with bullets.

 

The possessed puppet focussed on Kammy, figuring she would be the healer of the pair, “Kamek didn’t teach Bowser much in the way of respecting his elders, did he?”

 

“Do _you_ want to try telling a two ton near-immortal fire-breathing dragon fueled by teenage hormones to be polite?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

It was a testament to Geno’s skill and Kammy’s experience that they could hold such a casual conversation in the middle of a firefight. As it was, Bowser was struggling to find an opening between the shower of bullets and geometric shapes-either through his old party member’s defenses or to his coveted prize. Just as he was about to go into his usual fiery rage, he remembered something.

 

With little hesitation, the large Koopa retired to his shell, spinning rapidly and obviously towards his enemy. On reflex, Geno easily caught the Koopa King and tossed him over his shoulder down the hall-in the wrong direction, he realized too late.

 

Now ignoring the elderly Magikoopa (who had been growing increasingly winded as the duel went on), Geno raced to the end of the hall, hoping beyond hope he wasn’t too late.

 

His wish had failed by a matter of milliseconds.

 

“GWAHAHAHA!! I’ve done it! Finally, I can take what’s rightfully mine!”

 

“Not if I have something to say about it!” With that, the Star-turned-toy leaped up to grasp the Star Rod, hoping his desire to save it would outweigh Bowser’s ambition.

 

_Not even close,_ he realized with a start. Barely enough of his own influence shown through to make a single request for indirect aid. _Still,_ he supposed as he was tossed across the chamber,  _it's better than nothing._

 

 

Bowser, who had felt the Rod act without him, leered sinisterly at his adversary, “what did you do?”

 

The Star, suddenly feeling much more wooden then celestial, glared defiantly, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Bowser sneered, smoke puffing from his flared nostrils, before his face morphed into a wicked grin, “You know, I can never remember; are you a _Dummy_ or a _Puppet?_ ”

 

Confused, Geno was about to reply that he was, in fact, a Doll, before realizing that he could no longer move his body. Bowser’s grin widened. “Stand at attention, soldier.”

 

Unbidden, the Star Guardian complied. It was then that Geno realized; Bowser had just made his first wish.

 

 “Your Cruelness!” Kammy called as she entered the Star Rod’s chamber, “I take it from your evil laughter earlier that we’ve been successful?”

 

“You bet your best hat we have! Check it- the Mushroom World’s Great Wand and a new minion as a sweet bonus! He doesn’t do much right now other than follow direct orders, but I can work on that later.”

 

In high spirits, the Koopa King summoned his signature white and green Clown Car, “Get in Geno, we’re blowing this joint in _style!_ ”

 

As his weapon-turned-prison obeyed it’s new master (who was currently ravaging Star Haven and imprisoning the seven Star Spirits), Geno could only pray that Mario and whoever would be called to his aid could find some way to fix his newest mistake.

 

_N_ _ow Star Kids may rise to Star Haven to deliver people’s wishes…_

 

_But those wishes will not come true._

 

 

_Meanwhile, in other worlds…_

 

A man walked out to his mailbox as he did every morning, pausing only a moment to glare at his hated next-door neighbor (who cheerfully waved back). As he looked over the mail (mostly bills, _again_ ) one envelope confused him.

 

“That’s odd, Timmy never gets written invitations!”

 

* * *

 

 

After a long day of school and Ghost fights, all Danny Fenton wanted to do was flop down in his bed and sleep till… probably midnight, if Skulker was in a good mood. Still, something compelled him to check his Email. The newest message was an invitation to a party in… the _what_ kingdom? Calls to his two best friends confirmed that they’d received invites too.

 

Still, that begged the question why it was explicitly addressed to Danny _Phantom_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Gary!” Spongebob called as he prepared for his day. Mr. Krabs had closed up shop while he went on a vacation with his daughter Pearl (as much as he’d hated to admit that he needed the rest) so the Aquatic fry cook’s schedule was free for the next two weeks. The poor guy must have been _really_ out of it, because he’d agreed to pay Spongebob and Squidward while he was gone.

 

As the animate sea sponge prepared to head outside, he saw that the mail had arrived early today. “Let’s see… Postcard from Sandy over in Texas, Power bill, Coupons… Oh, what’s this?”

 

Reading the now-familiar-to-us invitation, the sponge’s square face clearly held back a squee of delight, “I’d better call the guys and see if they can help me get to this ‘Mushroom Kingdom’ place.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jimbo! A letter came for you! It looks kinda fancy, too.”

 

“Coming dad!” Jimmy called down from his room before setting down the ray gun he’d been tinkering with.

“Here ya go, son.” Hugh said as he passed the young prodigy his invitation.

Soon after reading it (and checking it over to make sure he’d read it correctly) Jimmy received a call from someone he didn’t quite expect. “Hi, Spongebob, What’s up?... Wait, You got one too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first story on this website! There's some things you should probably know going forward.  
> -I've got a really weird work schedule and write when I feel like it, so updates will be sporadic at best.  
> -I plan on adapting all five Paper Mario games, as well as writing about Luigi's adventure during TTYD.  
> -Each new party member (including mario) will get a short bio in the end notes when they are introduced. This includes guest party members like Flavio and Luvbi.  
> -While I do use darkness and drama where it fits, these stories are largely meant to be funny, so don't expect them to take themselves too seriously unless they have to.  
> -As you saw with Geno, there are way more changes than just the crossovers.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think so far. See you in the prologue!


End file.
